Yuzu Rin and Serena household
by mangafa
Summary: Yuzu had invited Rin and Serena to live by her house and they play a daring game of the first night of the sleepover inviting Yuya for the daring game. Yugo too and more fun stuff will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The four Yuzu's household.**

 **Chapter 1 sleepover and Daring game**

At Yuzu's house Yuzu had invited Serena and Rin to live with her and her father since Serena had enough of Reij's behavior that he was keep spying her with his security cameras everywere.

Yuzu and Rin were sitting on the couch while listening to Serena's complains.

''Man that is totally unfair that you have no privacy Serena.''Yuzu said.

Serena nods and has a red face remebering well that he was keeping a eye on her as she only wanted to change her clothes for a moment.

Rin has other thoughts how Serena told them.

''Serena why dont you go and slap or scold him not to spy on you.''Rin suggested.

Serena then looked at Rin then starting to find this idea not bad.

''Hmm maybe that could help or not do not forget he is tall.''Serena replied.

''Right I forgot how silly of me.''Rin said.

Yuzu then was thinking about something else if Serena cant have a bit privacy then she can have a sleepover at her own house,after all they can have a night under girls only.

''Serena Rin I have a great idea.''Yuzu said standing up from the couch.

Rin and Serena looked at Yuzu as Serena was then all ear Rin at the other hand was excited to hear her idea.

''How about a sleepover together girls just us alone and no boys allowed?''Yuzu said.

''Great idea Yuzu.''Serena replied.

''That will be fun a girls night with no boys yeah!''Rin shouted.

''Yuzu girls what are you all doing?''Shuzou asked.

Yuzu then turned to her father and smiled at him Serena Rin only looked at him Rin smiled at him too.

''Well Dad we only planned a sleepover tonight and no boys allowed dad.''Yuzu answered.

''Alright have fun girls.''

He left the bedroom as Serena Rin and Yuzu was starting to wonder what should they do first Serena could think of they could have a duel with each other,on the other hand Rin was thinking of a movie.

Yuzu was thinking as well and checks what she has in her bedroom till she finds a bottle.

''I have a idea lets do dare and truth.''Yuzu suggested.

Serena never did that before for Rin she likes that idea and she agrees with Yuzu but dont they need one boy in their room for this game.

''Great idea Yuzu but dont we need atleast one boy here?''Rin asked.

''Hmm you re right Rin I call Yuya to come over here.''Yuzu answered.

Yuzu picked up her duel disk and calls Yuya hoping he will pick up the call she would love to see him being part of the daring game,she waits till finally Yuya picks up.

''Hey Yuzu whats up?''Yuya asked.

''Well Yuya I was holding a sleepover and we thought we want to invite you Yuya and want to come over right away?''Yuzu answered.

Yuya then nods and wasnt aware they want to do a daring game with him,plus Serena and Rin have something in mind as they watch Yuzu is calling Yuya.

''Alright I be on my way.''Yuya said.

After the call Yuya leaves his house also telling his mother he is heading to Yuzu's house Yoko watched her son leaving and wonders what Yuzu want from Yuya, some hour later Yuya arrives at her house.

Shuzou opened the door for Yuya.

''Ah Yuya what brings you here at this hour?''Shuzou asked.

Yuya smiled at him and tells him that Yuzu had invited him to come over and he isnt sure what reason Yuzu called him for.

''I see well have fun Yuya and make sure no weird stuff in the house okay?''

Yuya sweatdropped and chuckled.

''Hehe dont worry.''Yuya replied.

''Good.''Shuzou said.

Yuya then goes upstairs to Yuzu's bedroom as Yuzu lets Yuya in he was glad to see Serena and Rin that they became great friends with Yuzu like they were her sister's.

''Yuya take a seat.''Yuzu offered.

''Alright if you insist Yuzu.'' He sits down on the bed as the fun first starts Serena spins the bottle,Rin Yuzu and Yuya was a bit nervous for this game.

Serena gave Rin a wink as then the bottle stops spinning to Yuzu's direction.

Yuya looked at Yuzu Rin and Serena as well for Yuzu it gets a bit diffecult now what will she choose dare of truth she didnt knew Serena and Rin were up into something with her and Yuya.

Yuya was simply confused he looked at Yuzu.

''So Yuzu what will you choose dare or truth?''Serena asked.

Yuzu gulped and her face turns a bit red not sure what to say Yuya was more confused now,Yuzu then blushes more and signs in defeat making Serena and Rin giggle.

''Alright I choose dare.''Yuzu answered.

Rin and Serena then started to think of something as they both look at Yuya with a glare he doesnt like it at all Rin stood up and pushed him straight to Yuzu,both started to blush.

''We dare you to hug and kiss Yuya!''Rin and Serena said.

''What...what!''Both replied.

Both had a red face what Rin and Serena said not sure if they really should do that but why must Yuzu hug and kiss him is that because Rin and Serena had planned for this sleepover,Yuya too was thinking the same he never kissed a girl before he scratched his head.

''Come on hug and kiss!''Rin and Serena cheered.

''Alright...you two win...ermm well here goes!''Yuzu starts to hug Yuya.

Yuya had no choice to hug her too as Rin takes out a camera to record it this moment also the moment they waited for Yuzu and Yuya both closes their eyes and starts to kiss each other.

Serena couldnt stop giggle at this sight Rin giggled too both their cheeks were red of kissing each other and felt ashamed in front of their eyes after the kiss they blushed and looked away.

''Yeah hehe got it!''Rin said.

''Thats not funny you two planned this and now you made me kissing Yuya!''Yuzu shouted.

Serena was laughing and she has a lot fun and wont forget this sight Rin too she puts the camera back in her back.

''Sorry but you two are so cute together.''Serena replied.

Yuzu and Yuya didnt liked it as Yuzu looked at Serena and Rin that they planned this,Yuzu then looked at Yuya as he then knows something to have some payback.

He motions yuzu to come closer and whispered something in her ear as Yuzu nods and agrees with Yuya's plan his plan is to let Rin and Serena do something with Yugo and for Serena a wearing a cat girl dress.

''Great idea Yuya.''Yuzu replied back.

Yuya and yuzu now spins the bottle making now Rin and Serena nervous as it keeps spinnning it was now Yuya and Yuzu's turn to laugh now after they dared them to kiss each other.

The bottle stops to the direction of Rin which it was now time for payback time,but Yugo wasnt around so Rin must wait till Yugo comes by of course Yuya had contacted him before he came to the house.

Yugo was on his way here what Yuya told him to come that Rin wants to tell him something important he then parks his D wheel and goes inside running up to the stairs like crazy.

''Rin here I am!'' Yugo shouted.

''Rin I dare you with Yugo to dance with him!''Yuzu declared.

Yugo's eyes then widened and was totally then confused and lets out a scream.

'''What dancing with her!'' Yugo shouted.

Rin too feels embarrassed she and Yugo are not such good dancers also never danced before Yuya and Yuzu looked at them also then forcing them to dance after all its still going on the daring game.

''Fine Yuzu.''Rin took Yugo's hand Yuya started to put the music on they must try to dance,however Yugo wasnt good and Rin neither they only blushed and Yugo starts to trip over her.

Rin laid under him as Yuya and Yuya laughed.

 **To be continued Serena is next with the daring game in chapter 2**

 **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 daring game part 2**

 **Alright this suggestion of this chapter is for Shyannada141Meow**

 **This chapter will be containing yaoi**

After Rin and Yugo embrassed themselves Yuya Yuzu and Serena laughed of this sight both Rin and Yugo blushed also more of shame till it was now Rin's turn to spin the bottle.

Everyone looked at the bottle kept spinning it made now Serena nervous Yugo Rin Yuzu and Yuya were nervous as well who will be next to choose dare or truth,still Yuzu wants payback to make Serena for making her kissing Yuya.

The bottle then stops into the direction of Serena making her gasping now Yuzu and Yuya looked at her with the look they got her now what they wanted.

Serena sweatdropped and gulps what kind of dare must she do depends what Rin will ask from her Yugo doesnt get this daring game however he did enjoy to be with the girls,Serena looked at Rin as she was thinking.

''Serena I dare you to tell truth what you think of Reij.''Rin said.

Serena then was silent for a moment what should she tell what she think of Reij sure he had once tried to save her from his father but she was caught anyway by him,however they do had a past together.

''Come on Serena we are waiting for a answer.''Yuzu said.

Serena then signs looking at the others Yuzu Yuya Rin and Yugo were excited what she will say and think of Reij she takes deep breat and looked very serious.

''To tell you all the truth Reij is a arrogant nerd that loves to keep a eye on others and never told me what he thinks of me thats all what I can tell.''Serenas said.

The others were then speechless Yuzu had hoped she had a crush on him but no yuya sweatdropped Yugo doesnt get it whats its about that Reij guy Rin too was confused as well,but then it doesnt matter what Serena thinks of him now it was time for more a dare.

Serena then starts to spin the bottle during the bottle was spinning she looked at Yuya and Yugo they started to be a bit bored of this daring game she starts to have some funny thought in her mind.

''Geez this is getting boring lets do a duel or something.''Yugo complained.

''Dont worry the real fun will start right away Yugo.''Serena said.

The bottle stops indeed in front of Yugo Serena had a smirk on her face when she looked at Yuya and Yugo ,Yuya has a weird feeling what Serena was thinking right now.

Serena goes to Yuzu and Rin whispering something in their ears and even Yuzu and Rin starts to giggle what Serena tells them what Yuya and Yugo doesnt know whats so funny is.

''Hehe good thinking Serena.''Yuzu replied.

Yugo doesnt get it neither he was confused as well only he could think of something else what they might thinking and he only looked at Rin,the three girls were then done whispering to each other as Serena then turns around.

''Cant wait to see it hehehe.''Rin giggled.

Serena then points at Yuya and Yugo Yuzu and Rin couldnt hold their laugh till Yuya has the feeling that Serena had something silly dare for them in mind and he gulped a little.

''Yuya Yugo we dare you two for three hours to entertain us that you two kiss embrace dance and as bonus act as lovers!''Serena dared them.

Both Yugo and Yuya's mouths were wide open not believing what Serena was demanding from them Yuzu Rin started to laugh now.

''What no way I am doing this!''Yugo replied.

''He is right I wont do it neither!''Yuya shouted.

Rin and Yuzu then looks at Yuya and Yugo with cute eyes blinking at them trying to convice them to do this only for this night Yugo looked straight at Rin's eyes that look in her eyes is overloading with sparkles at him.

''Yugo please its only for this night.''Rin said.

''Yuya we promise we wont tell no one about this its just for fun.''Yuzu said.

''Alright fine Yuzu only for you girls.''Yuya signed in defeat.

''You win Rin only for you.''Yugo replied.

Both Yuya and Yugo stood up even Yuya and Yugo didnt liked this to start this yaoi stuff as Yuya looked straight into Yugo's eyes as Yugo did the same,till Yugo then does the first move on Yuya he wraps his arms around his waist Yuya starts to blush feeling like he is the girl in this act.

''Hahagha Yuya you make a perfect girl!''Serena Rin and Yuzu laughed.

''This isnt funny girls!''Yuya complained.

Yugo then pulls Yuya close to him face to face even Yugo starts to think to make Yuya a bit more of be the uke of this daring he then closes his eyes as Yuya started to blush and feels a heart beating toward Yugo,he tried first to resist till then Yuya closes his eyes hoping this will end quickly.

The moment starts when Yugo slowly pressed his lips against from Yuya's lips Yuya's eyes widened feeling totally embaressed now Yugo too felt ashamed both had their arms wrapped to each other kissing deeply on their lips,Rin and Yuzu Serena couldnt stop laughing at this sight till after a hour Yugo breaks the kiss.

''Blarghh how disgusting !''Yugo shouted.

''Hahaha you two are cute together but this is only the beginning!''

Both Yuya and Yugo blushed now they must hug each other as for Yuya he must lay on the bed with Yugo on top of him as the two of them must cuddle on the bed embrace and hug each other.

Downstairs Shuzou heard the girls had major fun as they were laughing so loud of this yaoi part he starts to wonder what they are doing.

''Hmm lets see what they are doing.'' Shuzou wondered.

He goes upstairs and peeks through the key hole then gasping what he saw seeing Yuya and Yugo were cuddling hugging and embracing each other,for Yuzu Rin and Serena it was pure entertainment Yugo starts to stroke Yuya's face.

''Arghh Yugo..please ...stop.''Yuya blushed even more.

Yugo smirks and was on top of him he starts to tease Yuya more and places his hand now under Yuya's shirt causing Yuya to blush more Shuzou was speechless and started to laugh a bit as well,stroking his chest to his stomach and also right straight into his underwear Yuya couldnt help but starts to moan a bit like a girl.

''Arghhh!''

''Hehe I feel sorry for Yuya.''Shuzou thought he goes back downstairs.

''Hahaha so funny Yuya being the girl!''Yuzu laughed.

Yuya then starts to get enough of this and he starts to pull Yugo on his back surprising the girls and Yugo as well it was now Yuya's turn to make Yugo suffer of this yaoi game he pulls Yugo's suit off revealing his bare chest.

''Hey Yuya what..are you..doing!''

''Time to make you blush Yugo what you did to me.''Yuya strokes his chest and starts to lick his chest causing Yugo no to moan as well Yuzu Rin and Serena couldnt stop laughing,for them it looks so funny how Yuya and Yugo are entertaining them with this part.

''Hehehahaha!''

''Arghh Yuya...stop..please!''

Yugo moaned and complained till then they were now even both they were red of blushing Yuya had stripped Yugo his suit off and Yugo made Yuya look like a uke the girls were still enjoying it as Serena then looked at them,thinking they should now strip both their cloths off.

''Yuya Yugo now both strip your clothes off! ''Rin shouted.

Yugo and Yuya Serena Yuzu looked at Rin while Yuya and Yugo doesnt like this idea what Rin wants to see Yuzu wasnt sure to see Yuya being naked ,Serena neither wants to see Yugo neither being naked.

''No way thats it I am leaving!''Yugo complained.

Yugo stood up and takes his shirt for Yuya he was totally ambaressed as hell he too would like to leave but he promised Yuzu to stay here for now,Rin Yuzu and Serena watched Yugo leaving.

''And dont tell no one you saw me doing this!''Yugo shouted leaving the bedroom while he had a blush on his face.

After Yugo left Yuya was blushing as well never knew this how a girl feels about this being touched by a guy Yuzu looked at Yuya still was giggling a bit it looked very funny.

''So you girls had your fun can I go home now?''Yuya asked.

Yuzu Rin and Serena looked at him Yuzu then shook her head now that Yugo left he was the only boy in the bedroom and after he did his part of this game.

''Not yet Yuya and its your turn now.''Yuzu answered.

 **To be continued for the next chapter hope you guys enjoy this fic so far.**


End file.
